It is well known that porcine and bovine plasma protein can be used in feed formulations for warm blooded animals to improve health, growth and general performance. However, the need for a replacement for such plasma protein is of great importance. The cost of plasma protein continues to increase as foreign and domestic demand increases. In addition, inadequate supply of plasma protein is a frequent problem. Also, due to concern of contamination of host animals through the feeding of plasma protein there is becoming a further need for a non-plasma product which can be utilized in those formulations where plasma protein is either not available or its use is barred. In addition, it is well known that protein hydrolyzates prepared by reaction of selected protein materials with at least one proteolytic enzyme can also be used in feed formulations. Such compounds are generally in such amounts as to maximize its content in the feed formulation without having a negative effect on the host. Such hydrolyzates provided a replacement for fish meal as a protein source and thus while providing nutritional values provided no other benefit in the growth of the host.
Thus there is presently experienced a need for a suitable replacement for plasma as an ingredient of feed formulations as well as the need to achieve growth enhancement for host animals.